Lechdan Rachef
Lechdan Rachef Beruf: '''Priester und Paladin Herkunft: Saralain in Cardolan Soziales: Sohn des Rachef, Bruder des Gemp Rachef und Auserwählter der Larissa Armathion Motivation: Inbesitznahme des Belfalas Manor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1SzhzX49bY&feature=relate thumb|left|Lechdan Rechef '''Zu Hause Leise pfiff der Wind durch die alte Burg. Lechdan war gerne hier. Er liebte die Fresken und Dioramen, hier im alten Rittersaal der Feste Caer Diar nahe Balost an den Ufern des Gwathlo. Der Rittersaal wurde nur noch zu Festen oder in Kriegszeiten benötigt, und so stand er oftmals leer. Oftmals spielten die Jungen und Mädchen der Bediensteten hier verstecken. Caer Diar war seit jeher sein zu Hause. Seit er denken konnte, lebten und herrschte seine Familie hier. Hier war er aufgewachsen. Und nachdem sein älterer Bruder Gembar im letzten Götterlauf im Kampf gegen Flussräuber in der Nähe des Eryn Vorn gefallen war, musste Harrek, der zweitälteste, die Aufgaben Gembars übernehmen. So endete Lechdans unbeschwerte Jugend. Und obwohl Lechdan niemals für diese Art von Ausbildung vorgesehen war nahm sein Vater ihn in die gestrenge Ausbildung eines Ritters. Dies alles geschah zusätzlich zu Lechdans Noviziat. Fortan verbrachte er seine freie Zeit mit körperlichen Ertüchtigungen, Heraldik und den Studien über die göttliche Varda selbst. Worauf Baron Rachef, Lechdans Vater, jedoch am meisten stolz war, schien die Tatsache zu sein, dass Lechdan bereits kurze Zeit später zu einem fähigen Heiler heranreifte.. Wieder einmal war Lechdan alleine im Saal. Seine Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden wieder, als Lechdan sich von den Wandbildern abwandte und dem Ausgang entgegen ging. Bald war es Zeit für das Abendmahl, auf dass seine Eltern so viel Wert legten. Seit Gembars Tod litt Lechdans Mutter, eine Frau von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit, an dunklen Tagen arg unter dem Tod ihres Erstgeborenen. Seither legte sie sehr großes Augenmerk auf saubere Hände und frische Kleidung. Selbst die einstigen Spielereien, welche die Jungen immer am Abendtisch pflegten, wurden so, Zug um Zug, unterbunden. Lechdan hatte sich noch säubern, um seiner Mutter, sowie dem hohen Besuch, der sich heute eingefunden hatte, gebührend begrüßen zu können. Lechdan war in seiner Haut nicht ganz wohl zu mute. Sicherlich, er war der der Geschäftsfreund und Reeder aus Lond Ernil, doch hier auf Caer Diar kam es in den letzten Jahren nur höchst selten vor, dass sich Gäste einfanden. Erst recht keine adligen Gäste oder gar aus dem Klerus. Noch in seine Gedanken versunken öffnete sich die Tür des alten Rittersaales und sein Vater, Baron Harold Rachef, trat ein. „Lechdan, mein Junge,“ ein lächeln glitt über das Gesicht seines Vaters, „ich habe gewusst, das ich dich hier finden würde.“ Harold legte die hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. „Vater,“ Lechdan lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe Euch hier nicht erwartet. Ich auch nicht,“ erwiderte der Baron und lächelte dabei schallend. „Lechdan,“ er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, „wir müssen reden. Komm mit mir, mein Sohn. Ich habe viel ob der Feierlichkeiten heute Abend zu berichten, doch das lässt sich am besten bei einem Schluck Bier unter der alten Eiche im Garten tun.“ Sie verließen den Rittersaal und bogen in den Kreuzgang der Burg ab, um nach wenigen Minuten die Treppe zum Vespergarten der Burg hinab zu steigen. Kurz darauf hatten Sie kleinen Garten erreicht. Harold wies Lechdan einen Platz auf einer steinernen Bank, und nahm selbst unmittelbar neben ihm platz. Jetzt, im Frühjahr, fing das Laub wieder an, diese wundervolle grüne Farbe anzunehmen. Lechdan machte es sich bequem. „Du weist wer heute Abend unser Gast ist, Lechdan?“ Lechdan sah sein Vater an. „Ja, Vater. Es ist der Schiffsbauer Armathion aus Lond Ernil dem wir furs,wool and amber from Eriador, lead and other metals from Ered Luin als Gegenleistung für die uns geliehenen Schiffe liefern .. Nun, “ entgegnete der Baron, „es ist schon mal gut, dass du weißt, wer heute Abend an unserer Tafel speisen wird............und das Du auf eine größere Reise gehen musst .“ Lechdan wurde bleich im Gesicht. „Ich...was...“ Verwirrung überkam Lechdan. „Vater, ich verstehe es nicht. Warum muss ich fort von hier. Die Flussräuber und Aufständischen in Saralain und in Suduri,von wo aus unsere Schiffe Eriador verlassen, werden von jedem Tag aufsässiger und stärker. Du brauchst doch jedes Schwert.“ Harold sah seinen jüngsten Sohn an. „Ich weiß, dass es so ist, doch ich, wir, müssen den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. In den vergangenen Jahren war es nicht immer ganz leicht für uns. Etliche Lieferungen sind nicht in LondErnil angekommen.Das weißt du. Das ein ums andere Mal konnte ich die Steuern nicht bezahlen, weil wir ehebliche Einnahmeverluste hatten.Und das Ein ums andere Mal hat uns der Hir von Saralain, vor seinem Unwillen bewahrt.“ Der Baron nahm einen tiefen Zug aus dem großen Bierhumpen, den ihnen die Magd stillschweigend hingestellt hatte. So saßen sie beide auf der Steinbank unter der alten Eiche. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort. Und so vergingen wohl einige Minuten. „Erinnerst du dich an das Markt- und Turnierwoche in Lond Ernil vor einem Jahr,kurz nach dem Tod von Gembar, der nun auf unserem Sommersitz in Aduil ruht, Lechdan?,“ fragte der Baron nach einigen Minuten. „Ja, warum. Du warst doch selber dabei, als ich im Handgemenge vorzeitig gegen diesen arroganten Pfau Finariel aus Lond Ernil ausgeschieden bin,“ raunte Lechdan. Diese Niederlage beim Handgemenge,wo es um die Gunst der Tochter des Reeders ging, setzte ihm noch immer zu. Sicherlich, er war nicht der Beste aller Kämpfer, aber hätte seiner Meinung nach nicht not getan. „Damals war der Reeder Armathion und deren Tochter auch anwesend,“ begann Harold. „Und er war begeistert von deiner Kraft und Kampftechnik. Trotz deines Ausscheidens forderte er schon damals von mir, dass du in seinen Diensten treten solltest, obwohl auch uns die Willkommensgeschenke abhanden kamen. Der Baron erhob sich mit dem Humpen Bier in der Hand, und stellte sich vor Lechdan. „Es scheint, dass auch mein Jüngster nun Erwachsen geworden ist. Es ist für mich und dich eine große Ehre, der Schiffsbauer Armathion nach dir schickt, um unsere nie in Lond Ernil ankommenen Lieferungen zu suchen.“ Wiederum nahm er einen kräftigen Zug aus seinem Humpen. „Auch wenn dich nur ungern ziehen lasse, so muss ich doch zugeben, dass ich es voller Stolz tue. Nicht nur, weil uns die angrenzenden Barone dann Fußvolk zum Ausgleich schicken müssen, sondern auch, weil uns dann für dieses Jahr die zu zahlenden Steuern gekürzt werden.Darüber hinaus regt sich in Suduri immer wieder die Rebellen. Insbesondere macht uns ja der Warlord zu schaffen. Wir brauchen unbedingt die Schiffe des Reeders. Ohne sie können wir mit Lond Ernil keinen Handel treiben.Ohne Schiffe und ohne Handel wird die Rebellion in Suduri, auf unseren Hafen und Kontor, auf das ganze Land übergreifen!! Das merkwürdige daran ist, das all unsere Schiffe die wir vom Reeder geliehen hatten in durch einen Baron aus Umbar durch den Reeder als Versicherungsnehmer versichert waren. Der Reeder Armathion erhält für die untergegangenen Schiffe Gold!“ Lechdan war noch immer verwirrt. Auch wenn er die Absichten und Sorgen seines Vaters nur zu gut verstand, war er dennoch nicht erfreut über sie. „Die Stunde ist schon fortgeschritten, Lechdan. Lasse uns das Gespräch hiermit beenden, und uns in wohlgefällige Gewänder kleiden, auf dass deine Mutter und der Reeder Armathion uns auch als einen die Ihrigen erkennen.“ Baron Rachef nah den letzten tiefen Schluck aus dem Humpen, verschluckte sich fast dabei und stellte den leeren Humpen auf die Steinbank. Hustend ging er von dannen. Lechdan saß dort noch eine Weile still und betrübt. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um Larissa. Sie war die Tochter des Schiffsbauers Armathion und Beide empfanden seid Lond Ernil sehr viel für einander. Erst als die Magd Meriel ihn fragte, ob alles in bester Ordnung sei, erhob er sich und ging in seine Kammer. Eine Woche spä'ter' An jenem Abend als der Reeder Gast im Hause Rachef war, traf sich Lechdan anschließend noch mit Larissa. Beide Väter drängten darauf, dass Sie nicht wieder nach Lond Ernil reist sondern hier bleibt um als zukünftige Gattin in die Geschäfte der Burg un des Handels eingewiesen zu werden. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, als Lechdan sie in den Arm nahm. Hier im Falkenturm konnten sie ungestört miteinander reden. Es war der Vorabend seiner Abreise, und Lechdan wünschte sich, er könnte die Zeit anhalten. Erst tief in der Nacht, als er den Weg in seine Kammer fand, und Larissa ihm immer und immer wieder versichert hatte, dass Sie auf ihn warten würde, hatte er seinen Frieden mit dem Handel seines Vaters gemacht. Als er am nächsten morgen von der Magd geweckt wurde, wäre er am liebsten liegen geblieben. Doch der Bote wartete schon bei den Stallungen auf Lechdan. Und so eilte er sich, Abschied von seinen Eltern und Geschwistern zu nehmen. „Möge Orome dich schützen, mein Sohn“ sprach Lechdans Mutter und trat an Lechdan heran. Wir haben für Deine Reise unseren besten Kapitän,Allatar, ausgesucht . Er fährt ein Schiff, das wir vom Reeder kauften. Während all unsere anderen Schiffe wohl untergingen, hat er bis jetzt jede Reise hervorragend überstanden. In Suduri bestieg Lechdan das Schiff. Ihre Reise dauerte mit dem Schiff zwei Wochen nach Lond Ernil, dort wurde die Vene wieder ent-und beladen. Beim Schiffsbauer konntest Du erfahren, dass die untergegangenen Schiffe von dem Regenten Arkhad aus Umbar, „Einer der Fünf“, Im Gegenzug dazu musste die Reederei die Schiffe bei Ihm versichern. Das Geld für die untergegangenen Schife ist zwar gelegentlich gezahlt worden. Doch muss dieses zweckentsprechend zum Neubau von Schiffen für Arkhad verwendet werden. Deine weiteren Nachforschungen ergeben, dass einige Teile Eurer Lieferung in Lond Ernil schwarzgehandelt wurden. Die Besatzung der Schiffe und der Kapitän sind von Arkhad gestellt worden. Die Schiffe sind aber nie im Hafen angekommen. Dafür wurden die Kapitäne oder Überlebende angeschwemmt und behaupteten, das Euer Vater Druck bezüglich Termin,Ladung und Wetterwarnunen in den Wind geschlagen habe, das Schiff daher kentern musste. In Lond Ernil munkelt man schon von Schwarzhandel zwischen Umbar-Lond Ernil und Suduri. Es ging dann weiter nach den Häfen Ernil und später Aduil, wo deine Familie vom Reeder ein Sommersitz für die alten Tage gesichert habt und wo Dein Bruder begraben wurde. Keiner, außer der Kapitän durfte an Land. Das Schiff wurde dort mit Vasen beladen. Immer mal wieder wünschte Lechdan sich zu Larissa. Natürlich hätte er dem Reeder die Gefolgschaft verweigern können. Doch damit hätte er Schande über seine Familie gebracht. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.Schließlich hat Lechdan als Erbe die Aussicht auf einen Sommersitz auf einer Insel in der Bucht von Belfalas. In Umbar angekommen, wurden die kostbaren Vasen umgeladen.Du machst Dich auf den Weg um die Wirtschaft Umbars einmal besser kennenzulernen und begibst Dich dann mit anderen Begleitern aus Suduri und Dol Amroth auf die Feste Marös,außerhalb Umbars, wo eine Versammlung von Schiffsgilden, Eignern und Interessenten aus Eriador und Gondor stattfinden soll. Dein Vater hat Dir noch einge Kaufleute mit auf den Weg gegeben. Es geht um viel Geld und Macht und Handel. Darüber geraten einige in Streit. In einer Pause werden alle Teilnehmer aufs grauenvollste abgeschlachtet. Du bist mit einigen anderen Teilnehmern gerade in der Küche und könnt Euch in letzter Minute ins Freie retten.